The present disclosure relates generally to security access and, more particularly, relates to determining security access based on user behavioral measurements.
Current application and/or information security access control systems are static and do not represent the new paradigm of dynamic users and how users evolve in their use of and access to applications. For example, current security access control systems often rely on manual inputs, such as by a security administrator, to modify a user's security access level. In other examples, automated changes to a user's security access level may be based on events, such as time (e.g., how long a user has been employed), changes in job functions (e.g., the user needs additional security access based on a new job function), and other information within an enterprise. However, none of these techniques utilize information external to the enterprise to modify the user's security access level.